quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Psionic Slug
The Psionic Slug is a custom Monster for Quake. The Psionic Slug, as implied by the name, is a giant blue and yellow slug that slides slowly around the level. Mostly a giant blob, the Psionic Slug has two smaller eye stalks below two larger ones, characteristic of regular slugs. This creature was released on September 30, 1996 by Jim Rowley. These creatures attack not through physical methods, but through mental energy rings. The death message suggests that the player is killed from an overwhelming emotional state. Much like Zombies, this Monster appears to be semi-aquatic, being able to live under the Water as well as on land. The player will get little rest from these creatures, no matter where they go. The modification this creature is included in replaces a percentage of Monsters in a map with this new opponent, allowing players the ample chance to encounter this Monster. The replacement chances can be modified using the "temp1" console variable. As the modification is closed source, this means this Monster cannot be included with other modifications. Strategies * Unlike most Monsters in the vanilla game, the Psionic Slug is noisy. It will make noise as it moves around, use this to your advantage to be aware that one is nearby. If Psionic Slugs are included in your game, don't be afraid to take things a bit slower, so that you might be aware you are about to face one. * The Psionic Slug also has a very vivid skin, making it quite easy to detect. With a Psionic Slug, you will be able to know it is there, the danger will be facing off against it. * Psionic Slugs can possibly be anywhere. With 300 health, the health of a Fiend, they are not ideal to kill with weaker Weapons. A Rocket Launcher can be useful. Note it is very likely you will fight multiple Psionic Slugs before you have the Ammo to properly face off against them. * Similar to some other Monsters, the Psionic Slug only has one attack, the mental energy rings. Note however that this attack can be extremely lethal. It is as fast as a Scrag to fire, but can dish out as much damage as a Shambler. The Psionic Slug fires 10 mental rings in rapid succession per each attack. This means you will end up losing 90 health per volley if you lack Armor and don't move quick enough. * These rings will also push you slightly back. Not the biggest of issues, but it is notable if you are standing next to a pit of Lava. * The lack of melee attacks means the player should be sure to conserve Ammo for these Monsters. An Axe will not be adequate here, the projectiles fire too fast and being right next to a Psionic Slug is suicidal at best. * It is recommended to use a similar method to fighting Shamblers; move back and forth from a hidden location to slowly take away bits of this Monster's health between attacks. * Unlike a Shambler, the Psionic Slug's attack is not hitscan, meaning distance can be used to your advantage. If in an open area with a Psionic Slug, it is highly recommended that you keep moving, the greatest danger to you is stopping and letting the rings catch up to you. * The Psionic Slug is extremely slow; this can be advantageous in a group of Monsters, since that means it is likely the other Monsters will move in front of the Psionic Slug and start infighting with this creature. Similar to the Death Knight, the projectiles can cover a wide spread, depending entirely on the player's mobility. Keep moving to get the Psionic Slug to hit as many opponents as possible. * The Psionic Slug has no resistance to explosives, so a Grenade Launcher bouncing around a corner can be quite useful here, since a Psionic Slug cannot move quickly around said corner. * Unlike most Monsters, the Psionic Slug does not have a death sound. Watch for when the Slug becomes flatter, this is when it has become a corpse. Based on the rapidity with which the Psionic Slug attacks, if it isn't attacking when you peek your head out, it is a safe bet that it is dead. Death Messages *''"Player" was vibed by a Psionic Slug'' Sounds Glitches * The idle animation sequence of the Psionic Slug appears to be missing a frame. There is a noticeable jump if the player watches a Psionic Slug while it is stationary. Gallery Slug fire.png|Mid-Fire Slug corpse.png|Corpse Slug gibbed head.png|Gibbed Head SlugTexture.png|Texture map SlugTextureHead.png|Texture map of the head SlugTexturePod.png|Texture map of the energy beams __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake custom enemies